omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Girl Mei
Character Synopsis Magical Girl Mei 'is the mascot of the entire Catful House series and is considered to be one of the main protagonist of the Visual Novels. Magical Girl Mei is the one who caused all events in the series to unfold. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-C. Higher '''via Wish Making '''Verse: Catful House Name: Mei Gender: Female Age: '''Seemingly in her late teens '''Classification: Magical Girl, Witch Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Wish Granting (Can make the wishes of a person's desire become a reality. Even her own), Magic (Is an expert in the field of magic and can use Magic offensively), Ice Manipulation (Her Ice Spells allow her to freeze things over, Including Time itself across the entire universe), Time Manipulation (Can cause Time to hault on across The Universe), Fire Manipulation (Her Fire Spells allow her to manipulate fire), Thunder Manipulation (Can summon Thunder with her Thunder Spells), Information Manipulation (Can alter the very fundamental data that makes up Catful House), Transmutation (Can turn a stray Cat into a Human, vice verse), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate the magical energy around her and can even accumulate Solar Energy to form stars), Teleportation (Has the ability to warp herself to anywhere with a thought), Star Manipulation (Can manipulate her own star), Immortality (Type 8, Will continue to live on as long as people have wishes and dreams), Non-Corporeal, 4th Wall Awareness, ETC. Destructive Ability: Star Level '(Can shape and maintain her own Sun, of which she created from Solar Energy). '''Higher '''with Wish Granting (Through the ability of making wishes, Mei is capable of certain events and situations coming to reality. Through this she could potentially be higher) 'Speed: Normally Subsonic+ '(Should be equal to Mao who can react to and dodge large scale explosions). '''Higher '''with Wish Granting (Can wish herself to move as fast as she wants) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Star Class '(Can form and shape her own Sun from Solar Energy) 'Durability: Star Level '(Can take hits from various spawns of The Darkness. Who are comparable to Mei and the main protagonists themselves) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Stellar '''(Can casuallu shape her own stars from left over Solar Energy). '''Universal via Ice Spell (Can physically freeze over The Universe and effect the entire Catful House game itself) Intelligence: High '''(Has extensive mastery and experience in Magic, has knowledge of Catful House and how the game works. Can create complex plans and set up events that always manage to succeed) '''Weaknesses: '''Is a bit childish Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Her Witch's Broom Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wish Maker: 'Mei has the ability to make anyone's wishes and dreams become a reality. Whether it be from making a Cat become a beautiful human to even completely chaning events, Mei also is rendered a constant by the virtue that wishes and dreams can't come true unless she remains *'Witch Magic: '''Magical Girl Mei has the ability to use the elements of Fire, Thunder and Ice. These spells allow her to do things such as summon flames to even freezing The Universe itself phsyically Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Catful House Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hax Category:Humans Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Immortals Category:Genies Category:Wand Users Category:Wish Granters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 4